You have been brought The Prologue
by Androsgail242
Summary: Everyone has problems. They are apart of living. How you deal with them is your issue. That's what Netta believes...Help comes in ways least expected. Tokyo Ghoul belongs Sui Ishida.
Tagged. You have been brought. Prologue. Tokyo ghoul fanfiction

* * *

Anteiku seems like any other modern coffee shop. With a welcoming atmosphere and friendly staff. It was a nice place to grab a cup of your favorite coffee and just relax at one of the tables. Catch up on your favorite novel, chat with friends, bring a date, and make new acquaintances. Which a green haired male of average height is about to attempt. There, seated at a table furthest to the back is a brown skinned, college student. She has heterochromatic eyes and white, kinky hair. A steaming cup of Americano and a slice of cream pie rest before her while she devours the latest horror novel. Her only focus is enjoying her book, everything else is irrelevant. The male strides right up to her table. " Mind if I sit here?" he asks politely.

"Not at all" she replies offhandedly. Attention solely fixated on her book. She doesn't look up as the stranger seats himself before her. "Jeez. Thanks. This place is really crowded, isn't it?"

" Well, it is lunch time rush hour. " she mumbles. Gaze still focused on her book.

" Ha-ha, I guess so. Are you enjoying the book?"

" Absolutely. Maybe too much." Is her flippant reply.' The author does have a way of drawing his readers in.' she thinks.

"Ah. Oh, I'm Sen by the way." He exclaims, extending his hand to the young lady.

"…..Netta. " she totally disregards his hand. Sen retracts his arm in dejection. Staring at his coffee before taking a sip. "You know, if I'm bothering you I can stop."

"You're not." With that his previous disposition returns .He takes another sip then points his pinky finger at Netta. "Your drink is getting cold."

The book shuts with a thud and put away. Her slender fingers feel the cup. "You're right." She states before finally looking up him . Wearing her usual poker face. She bowed her head once more and began to pick at the cream pie before asking, " Do you read Mr. Sen?"

" What's bothering you?" Netta snorts then thinks, ' I almost said 'you.' I'm not falling for that.' Sigh. "I have no worries, Mr. Sen." He finishes off his coffee in a single gulp. Pushes it up glasses, then continue to pry. " You will make a horrible liar- lawyer." Netta frowns in obvious confusion. "Talk about it. You'll feel better. What do you have to lose ?" She did an roll at his persistence. " You're a stranger. I don't know you." He only grins and shrugs his shoulder. She gives in with a sigh.

"My father got diagnose with stage three cancer. The tumor when away five years ago, but now it's back" she says in a monotone. Somehow looking at Sen but not looking at him. Her expressionless face not betraying her emotions. " It shouldn't affect me. He never cared about us. But…it does." By now the crowd has thinned out. Netta purses her lips and leans back in her chair. " Hn. I don't feel better but my heart weights less now."

Sen smirks at her. 'Interesting. I want to see more' He slides a card across the table to her. She picks it up to read what little is written on it. Her wide eyes expand and flicker back and forth from the card to Sen. Her lower jaw is just hanging agape . The pleasure he feels from her reaction reflects on his grinning face. Sen raises from his seat and leans towards Netta. In a teasing tone he says, "call me whenever you have _no_ worries~. It doesn't bother me." He adds with a knowing look on his face. Netta was unable to react as he leaves her there. Walking towards the shops exit. Only stopping briefly to chat with a waitress before he fades away with the other commuters. Leaving a frozen Netta to stare at the door.

The presence of a pretty blue haired waitress placing something before her jolts Netta out of her daze. While acknowledging the waitress she mentally scolds herself for looking stupid. Swiftly reverting her expression back to its customary poker face. "Here. Compliments of Mr. Sen , a replacement for the one he stole. Enjoy" the waitress politely says before leaving. Netta looks down. A slice of cream pie. Wait? When did he ate her dessert? She examines the card once more and can't help but think to herself. Completely missing the flirty comments being thrown her way by a bubbly ,orange haired boy. She starts recalling how rude and stuck up she acted towards **him**. She outright ignored **him**. **He** was trying to help her. And **he** did. Did she thank him? No! Never once in her short life could she imagine meeting her favorite author like this.

"Do you read Mr. Sen?" She recalls asking that. But, he doesn't have time to read. He is too busy writing the next best seller. No. He reads, he reads people. Heck, he read her. A tiny smile cracks the mask. Now, she definitely feels better. " Thanks for compensating me , Mr. Takasuki sensei." She whispers before diving into her dessert.


End file.
